yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Walking Dead
'''The Walking Dead '''is an adventure game developed by Telltale Games separate from the TV show, comics and book series. It is played by Hannah as part of her "Hannah Plays" series. The player takes the role of Lee Everett, a convicted killer, in Season One; then takes the role of Clementine, a little girl, in Season Two. The series takes place after the so-called zombie apocalypse. The game uses the same episode system as the previous Back to the Future series of games (also developed by TTG). Season One of the playthrough comprised of thirty four episodes, including one catch-up, and ran for just over six months, with episodes uploaded gradually as according to the release of each episode of the game. Hannah has just finished up Season Two. Episode Guide Season One #The Walking Dead - Part 1 - A New Day #The Walking Dead - Part 2 - Clem #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 3 - Hershel #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 4 - Macon #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 5 - Bud #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 6 - Alarm #The Walking Dead: Catchup of Episode 1 #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 7 - Rations #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 8 - Strangers #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 9 - Arrow #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 10 - Jolene #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 11 - Dinner Time #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 12 - Lock In #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 13 - Storm #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 14 - Motel #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 15 - Supplies #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 16 - Whodunnit #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 17 - Chuck #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 18 - Katjaa #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 19 - Teacher #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 20 - Tanker #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 21 - Bells #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 22 - Goose #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 23 - Molly #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 24 - Vernon #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 25 - Brie #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 26 - Battery #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 27 - Logan #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 28 - Crawford #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 29 - Departures #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 30 - Hospital #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 31 - Attic #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 32 - Stranger #Hannah Plays! - The Walking Dead - Part 33 - Sleep DLC #Yogscast Hannah - The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC #1 #Yogscast Hannah - The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC #2 #Yogscast Hannah - The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC #3 #Yogscast Hannah - The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC #4 #Yogscast Hannah - The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC #5 Season 2 #The Walking Dead Season 2 #1 - Clementine #The Walking Dead Season 2 #2 - Sam #The Walking Dead Season 2 #3 - Shed #The Walking Dead Season 2 #4 - Thief #The Walking Dead Season 2 #5 - Fishing #The Walking Dead Season 2 #6 - Knock Knock #The Walking Dead Season 2 #7 - George #The Walking Dead Season 2 #8 - Bridge #The Walking Dead Season 2 #9 - Sarita #The Walking Dead Season 2 #10 - Storm #The Walking Dead Season 2 #11 - Company #The Walking Dead Season 2 #12 - D.I.Y. #The Walking Dead Season 2 #13 - Whispers #The Walking Dead Season 2 #14 - Freefall #The Walking Dead Season 2 #15 - Radio #The Walking Dead Season 2 #16 - Crowbar #The Walking Dead Season 2 #17 - Walk #The Walking Dead Season 2 #18 - Sandra #The Walking Dead Season 2 #19 - Parker's Run #The Walking Dead Season 2 #20 - Raccoon #The Walking Dead Season 2 #21 - Deck #The Walking Dead Season 2 #22 - Shootout #The Walking Dead Season 2 #23 - Kissing Stuff #The Walking Dead Season 2 #24 - Mexico #The Walking Dead Season 2 #25 - Sweet Dreams #The Walking Dead Season 2 #26 - Rest Stop External Links *Telltale Games Official Site *Walking Dead Wikipedia Article Category:Games Category:Hannah plays Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:The Walking Dead Category:Episode Guides Category:Series